Snow
by jt112
Summary: A short lil' story of Hermione and her hate for snow. This one is better than my first. JUST READ IT!!!
1. Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be in Cuba and spending money.  
  
Author's Notes: I don't usually write Angst but I felt like doing it once. And let me just say that HARRY AND HERMIONE SHOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER. Sorry, I had to say that. Harry and Cho suck and so do Hermione and Ron. Anyways, enjoy the story!  
  
*~*  
  
1 Snow  
  
By Jt112  
  
I hate snow. It is cold, wet and unfeeling. It covers everything with its blanket of ice. Some say that its beauty is unmatched. I think that it possesses no beauty at all. It brings death to everything it touches. How could that be beautiful? I hate snow.  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, looking out the window. It was mid-winter and the entire castle was covered in a cold blanket of icy snow. It was out and it was a beautiful morning. She was staring at two students playing in the snow outside. They were throwing snowballs and tickling each other. They looked happy. Peaceful. Hermione stared in disgust as her best friend and his long time crush were having the time of their lives. She took one last glance and the returned to her Potions essay.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hermione!" a voice whispered gently in her ear. "Hermione you have to wake up." the voice whispered again. But she would not wake. Just then she felt strong arms reach around and nudging her gently. Hermione was coming out of her sleep and realized that she fell asleep while doing homework. She raised her head slowly to see who had wakened her up. She then found herself looking into the most beautiful emerald eyes, she knew who it was. It was her best friend, Harry.  
  
"Hello Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a nice nap," Harry said.  
  
"Hi" Hermione barely whispered. She was still disgusted by the other night's events.  
  
"What time did you go to bed lat night?" he asked her.  
  
"What time did you go to bed last time?" she responded sharply.  
  
He was taken aback by her tone but he answered, "Late. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering?" she said quickly.  
  
Then there was silence. A lot has happened since they first year at Hogwarts, Voldermort coming back to power was one of the hardest things for Harry. But he found solace in his friends and with Cho. He spent more time with Cho than his friends, which absolutely disgusted Hermione.  
  
Harry could sense a tension between them. He assumed that it was because of the past events. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. He gave her the smile that could warm anything cold and unfeeling. He touch could make ice melt. He was noble, pure and good. But Hermione knew that something that pure could never be hers.  
  
Harry was the one to break the silence, and said, "Ron was such a jerk, and I still can't believe that he did that."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything but looked down and started to remember that evening, the night that started it all.  
  
..::Flashback::..  
  
Ron lead her to an empty part of the castle. He led her to a cold corridor with a big and beautiful window overlooking the lake. The moon was full and shedding its cold and creamy light on Hermione. But Hermione could not see anything because her eyes were covered.  
  
"Ron, we should be getting back. The Yule Ball will end soon and people will start to look for us. Harry will be worried." She whispered to him in the moonlit corridor.  
  
"You can open your eyes now" he replied. She opened her eyes slowly to see the beautiful view. The sight took her aback. She loved the stars and the moon; their light pierced her heart and left her in a state of wonder. The snow was falling slowly upon the ground, letting its blanket cover everything.  
  
Ron could see her joy and then asked, "Do you like it? I love snow and I wanted to show you."  
  
"I love it." She replied. Then Ron took his hand and placed it one her cheek. He turned her head towards him and he stared to lean in. He was so close to her. She could feel his breath. He soon had his lips against hers and she could feel his arms go around her waist. But Hermione pushed him off over her and cried, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? Get away from me" She ran. She had to run. It was what she did best. Running. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get away from him. She found herself in the place that she loved most, the only place where she could be alone and be surrounded by things that she loved. She found herself in the library. She sat down in a chair and started to cry. "Why did he do that? Why?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly she heard a noise and she lifted up her head to see who it was. "Who is it?" she barely whispered because she was full of tears.  
  
"Its me, Harry. Are you ok? What happened? You can tell me? He said in a concerned voice. He walked over to where she was sitting. She put her head on his shoulder and cried. She cried and told him the story, until sleep overtook them and they lay there until morning.  
  
..::End of Flashback::..  
  
"Do you want to talk about that night?" he said, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"No, that's not what's bothering me. Just forget about it. I'll be all right." She replied.  
  
"Well, if your sure." He said slowly. "I'm going to bed before I fall asleep right here." So he gave her a hug and then that smile. He gave her that smile with all its warmth and joy. His smile could soften anything. It melted her. But it could also melt the cold and unfeeling snow that I hated so much.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked it. I know it was a little short and that it was Angst. I usually don't write that genre but today I was feeling a little sad and I felt like Hermione. Remember Read And Review!!! 


	2. Snow: Sequel

Author's Notes: Hey guys. Here is another of my HH fics. I am procrastinating so much. I still haven't finished my first one. Hope you guys like the sequel. But I still think that the meaning of the story is better without the sequel. But some people wanted me to write one with a happy ending. I SUGGEST THAT YOU DON'T READ THIS. But since I am a nice person I wrote this story for Jackie, Izzy, Chloe, Stephanie, Rachel and all the other HH/HP freaks out there. O well, Enjoy ^_^ I also really want to thank NAPPA. You have read all of my fics and you have reviews. Thank you so much for everything. Please review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be in Cuba.shopping! *~*  
  
Snow: The Sequel  
  
By: JT112  
  
I love snow. I love everything about it. It floats lazily from the sky and covers the ground with a beautiful sparkly white blanket. The snow can surround you and make you feel wonderful. The white fluff can gets caught in my hair and makes it seems like its sparkling. Every single flake is a whole different world, a new contenance time. Sometimes you try to catch it on your tongue. And once you do it sends you a chill down your spine. Snow is absolutely wonderful and will sparkle all around you. I adore snow. How couldn't you? Hermione sat in the Griffindor Common Room, looking out the window. The snow was falling lightly on the ground. It was like mid-winter and the entire school was covered in glorious icy layer of snow. Hermione was taking a break from studying for her NEWTS and sat by the window to watching the thing she loved most. The scene was breathtaking. It was night and Hermione could see the snowflakes falling down onto the Quidditch field. No lights were on, on the field, but the moon was high and its light bathed the field and the castle in a soft pearly glow. She loved that place. She loved everything about it. It was so magical and beautiful. Hermione sat there, in he comfy chair, playing with her necklace and thinking about that day, that wonderful day where her life changed. The day might have been amazing but it was also quite strange. Her heart had been shattered like a mirror, and then was mended back together with such care and love, all in one day. She would never forget not even in a million years.  
  
..::Flashback::.. Hermione was running. Running as fast as she could. All her heart told her to do was run. She didn't know where to go or what to do when she got there, but all that she knew was that she had to get away. Tears were running down her cheeks, staining her face. Hermione finally reached a corridor in the school that was unknown to her. She sat down on the ground and started to cry even harder than before. Crying was good for her now. It was the only way to get her feelings out without breaking or ripping something to shreads. And everybody is entitled to cry, even Hermione Granger. 'How could he do that? I loved him and he loved me back. How could he do that to me? Especially with.' She said aloud, not knowing that there was someone else was in the hall unknown to her. Suddenly she heard someone whisper something. It was barely inaudible but Hermione still heard it. "Who is there?" she demanded. A shadowed figure came out of the dark and murmured, "Its me, Harry. Are you ok, Hermione?" Now he was visible and she could see his handsome face. She didn't reply but kept on crying. He sat down next to her and positioned his shoulder so that she would be leaving on it. They both sat there, not talking, not knowing what to say or do, just being together was enough. But the silence was broken when Harry asked, "What happened? You can tell me." "Victor.. He.." she barely choked because the tears were interfering. "He was.cheating on me. I f..found him in the Common Room with" and she stopped and fresh tears started to immerge. They came freely and made her face wet. "It's ok, 'Mione. Go slowly. You can tell me." He said gently. He seemed so caring, so sweet and sincere. He was always like that. Always wanting to help. She did go slowly. "I found him.in the Common Room with," here was a hesitation but she continued. "Harry, please forgive me. I'm so sorry." She said with tears coming again. "Its ok just tell me" he replied softly. "He was with.Cho Chang." She whispered. The moment, she said that, his expression change. It no longer was a warm handsome smile, but a scowl. "I knew all along" Harry stated. "I knew something was wrong when she said that I had lost my love for Quidditch. She wanted someone better. And that was Victor. I'm not hurt at all. I don't even think that I loved her at all. It's ok,'Mione. You'll get over him and then you'll realize that you never even needed him in the first place. You'll be fine. I know it." "Thanks, Harry" she replied looking up into Harry's deep green eyes. They were so deep that you could get lost in them. He had gorgeous emerald eyes. She wanted to stay like that forever but they both were startled by a noise at the end of the hall. "Meow". It was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. "We need to leave now. Let's go out side. I need some fresh air." He said. Harry grabbed her hand and they ran. It was snowing outside, the first snowfall of the year. She hated winter but most of all she hated snow. It was cold, unfeeling and brought death to everything that it touched. But she could stand it if Harry was there with her. "Is that better?" he said with a smile on his face. He put his hand underneath his chin and raised her head up. He looked deeply in his eyes and seemed to be under a spell. Hermione didn't feel uncomfortable under his gaze, unlike Victor's. Vitcor had cold eyes, which contrasted Harry emerald ones. A small snowflake fell upon Hermione's face, right underneath her right eye. She then tried to reach for it, when Harry yook his hand and removed the snowflake from her face. Harry now understood something. It clicked in his head. The girl he loved wasn't the dream girl Quidditch player, Cho Chang. She was one of the smartest, most beautiful, and talented women he had ever met. She was his best friend. She was right in front of him All along and he didn't even bother to look. It was Hermione. He son leaned closer towards her. He wasn't afraid. She wasn't either. He was close enough so that he could feel her breath. He then closed the gap between them with his lips. ..::End of Flashback::..  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked it. I know its different than they other the first one, but people said that they wanted a sequel and they wanted it happier, so that is whatI gave them. I was a little rushed even though it took me a year to finally write the damn thing, but here it is. Well, hope you like it 


End file.
